The Break Up
by Nillen
Summary: AU. A hot tempered Kaname plus a happy looking Zero. Who ever thought that a break up could turn the world upside down?


Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight. **Some parts of the plot are not belong to me.** I don't remember where did I pick them up since this is one of my old stories, re-written and improvised.

Okay, humour this time. I'm quite suck at this, please don't eat me =.=

Pairing : Kaname x Zero.

Genres : Romance, Humour.

Setting : Alternate Universe. Normal teenage lives.

Warning : Shounen- ai. Characters might get OOC. A** LOT** of **BASHING**.

Summary : A hot tempered Kaname plus a happy looking Zero. Who ever thought that a break up could turn the world upside down?

**English is not my first language so all the errors belong to me and only me =) Sorry.**

Enjoy. =D

* * *

><p>A certain silver haired teen stared at the mirror image of himself, his older identical twin as the older boy giggled, drinking his sweet tea and talking nonstop. Zero waved his hands on his brother's face, laughing so loud at his jaw dropping expression.<p>

"Uhh... are you okay, Nii-san?" Ichiru rubbed his eyes again and narrowed his eyes, placing his palm against the teen's forehead to check his body temperature for fever but his hand was shoved away.

"I'm 'kay, Ichiru!" Ichiru laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. Really, a happy looking Zero was just weird. _Totally_ weird.

"We should enjoy our day to the fullest and I'll be happy more than ever!" Zero grinned and held his cup of tea in the air, shouting '_Cheers_' out loud. Ichiru took no action but smiled apologetically at all the customers of the café who were staring at them as if they were a pair of mad twins.

* * *

><p>"Okay, what's up with that expression?" Takuma raised his eyebrow as both teens walked together side by side. Kaname grunted. He kicked anything he saw in front of his eyes and that was really a bother for the other boy. He hit on his friend's back in a playful manner just to receive an angry shout from him.<p>

"Okay, okay... I was just kidding..."

"Kidding, huh? Well, don't forget that your joke is not funny at all!" barked the brunette and Takuma pouted, crossed his arms on his chest and stopped walking. Kaname also stopped on his track and looked back to his friend.

"What?"

"What, _what_? You are the one who called me here and you are mad at me for nothing?" Takuma raised an eyebrow, causing the other teen to frown for a moment. Then, in a sudden, a familiar brunette girl approached them. She giggled and wrapped her arms around the brunette, certainly did not notice the flow of anger surrounding her.

"Kuran-san...!"

"Shut the fuck up, Bitch."

A chibi Takuma was smashed with 400 tan weight of stones.

Kaname. Kaname Kuran, his best friend for life, just called her as a bitch!

"Wow, that's cool." Takuma grinned when the girl broke into tears, running away as she shouted something like 'Kuran-san didn't love me anymore!' and 'I'm going to commit suicide!'.

Kaname groaned and kicked the pebbles near his shoes. Takuma startled when his cell phone suddenly rang. He flipped open his cell phone and was quite surprised to see a silver haired teen's name as the caller. Taking a decision to leave his friend alone for a peace of mind in the moment, he turned his back towards the teen and answered the call.

"Yes, Ichiru-san?"

"Ichijou-san! You have to help me! Nii-san is acting so weird! He giggled, he smiled and he flirted with some random guys until they are almost went to our house but I've stopped him and Zero is like 'No no, I like him!' and then I reminded him that he already have a boyfriend, then he was like so mad at me and he went back to our house and drank all our father's beers!" Takuma blinked at the sudden outburst, rubbing his temple as he tried to catch the words.

"Wait, what- _WHAT_?" the blonde gasped and looked back at the grumping teen behind him. His eyes narrowed when the reason why Kaname was being a royal pain in the ass today and why Zero was acting weird the explanation given to him is now starting to get clearer.

"I don't know who else to ask since Zero would be mad if I call Kaname anyway so _please_?" the other boy on the line whimpered so desperately for help. Takuma sighed louder and shook his head.

"It is okay, Ichiru-san... I'll go to your house after this since... Zero's boyfriend is with me now..." Kaname rolled his eyes at the mentioning of his role in the phone call. Takuma smirked at the teen's behavior and ended the call. He crossed his arms again and grinned wickedly.

"Now I know why you are acting so weird today." the said teen just glared at him, challenging him to state his assumption. Takuma smirked.

"You just broke up with Zero."

* * *

><p>"You guys broke up? But why?" Ichiru exclaimed after his smiling twin explained the whole situation. Bottles of beers surrounding them and Ichiru quickly took a hold on both of his brother's shoulders.<p>

"And why are you so happy?" Ichiru cried out, shaking his twin hard until Zero slapped his face twice on both of his cheeks to calm him down.

"Chill up, Ichiru! It's not like I couldn't find any better guy! By the way, I'm finally free!" Ichiru raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Free from what?" before he can get his answer, the boy's head fell down on his left shoulder and automatically snores was heard. Ichiru sighed as he ruffled Zero's silver tresses.

"He must be so tired..."

"Hey, Ichiru-eh?" Ichiru looked at the open door and saw nobody but his senior and also Kaname's best friend stood there, a soft feature on his face as he stared at the sleeping boy. Ichiru smiled and gave a hand signal for the older boy to come in.

* * *

><p>"So Zero saw Kaname with some random girl and accused Kaname for cheating on him?" Takuma nodded, drinking the hot cocoa Ichiru had made for him. Ichiru closed his eyes with a heavy sigh, slammed his head against the table's surface.<p>

"But why Kaname didn't explain to him?" Takuma grinned.

"Tell me, how can you explain if a bowl of _hot_ and _spicy_ curry was spilled on your face?" Takuma laughed as he mentioned the situation, leaving the younger teen stunned in his place, speechless. He just never thought that Zero could be _that_ extreme.

The said boy on the couch growled in his sleep as he smacked the air, mumbling about how idiot this certain person was... which Ichiru and Takuma easily bet it was Kaname. Ichiru looked back at the blonde and rubbed his nose tip.

"The weird thing is Zero looks so happy..." Takuma couldn't help but laughed again, clutching on his stomach and Ichiru pouted.

"What is it that so funny?"

"Sorry, Ichiru-san but you know what? Kaname had been so in bad mood today! I assumed it was like split personalities! Take an example, you. If you are happy, you will smile and laugh. And if you are sad, you will be moping, less talkative and moping some more. Same goes to Zero but in vice versa! If Zero is in a happy mood, he will become so serious, glaring and keep on pushing people. But if he is sad, he will smile and looks so happy!" Ichiru blinked at the explanation and put his fingers under his chin, posing a thinking expression.

"But Nii-san never had such split personalities before..."

"Tell me something that weirder than knowing both of them are- well, were lovers?"

Ichiru grinned at the blonde and shook his head before looking back at his older twin.

"Poor guy."

* * *

><p>After their lecture class finally came to its end, Takuma packed up his stuff and followed his friend out from the hall. Kaname had poked Hanabusa's eyeballs with fork for some reason, which led to the reason why the blonde student now at the hospital, not with them. Kaname also had burned Ruka's assignment that took her more than 2 months to be finished because she had spanked his ass during PE lesson. The teen also had kicked the same clinging girl out from their classroom for daring to hug him while he was staring out the window.<p>

_That_ was quite amazing since Kaname is well known by his gentleness towards women. But the exception that happened to girl made his best friend almost fall down from his chair, laughing.

Kaname growled when he tried to pull the door to enter male restroom but the door was unable to be opened. Takuma chased after him, looked at him in wonder when his friend cursed under his breath. Takuma chuckled, putting his palm on the door's knob, turned it and pushed it. A loud 'crack' was heard and the door was opened.

"The door said 'PUSH'." Kaname glared at his friend's smiling face before walked it, slammed the door loud and just an inch close to the blonde's nose. Takuma sweat dropped, glad that he was saved from being Hanabusa's companion.

Hell, Takuma sure if he did not fix up thing quickly, they will be dead for sure.

* * *

><p>"Today is a very nice day, Ichiru!" Zero grinned as his younger twin followed him from behind.<p>

"Hm... Nii-san, don't you want to go and talk to Kaname?" Zero suddenly stopped and Ichiru regretted for asking. Zero looked back at his brother, the wide grin never leave his happy expression.

"Oh! What if we go to a tea club today?" Ichiru stared jaw dropped at his twin.

"Are you crazy! That place full with crazy girls and mad bitches!" Zero smiled and put his palm on the silver haired teen's shoulder.

"Ichiru, I know you're upset that you still don't have any partner but DON'T WORRY! WE'LL FIND ONE FOR YOU THERE!" exclaimed the grinning teen and Ichiru screamed in frustration.

"I love single life, thank you and I thought YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS UPSET BY A BREAK UP!"

"Chill up, bro! Come on, let's go!" without waiting for his twin's confirmation, Zero pulled his dear sibling by the collar and dragged him to no other place but the horror one full with Mary Sues.

* * *

><p>Kaname threw himself on the couch before his hand stroking the seat next to him, searching for a certain stupid thing he called as television's remote. Takuma sat on the chair in the kitchen as his head popping out to see the brown haired teen's doing.<p>

"Where the hell are you!" he threw away all the cushions, his hands almost rip the inside of the couch and Takuma quickly approached him to stop the madness. Kaname snarled.

"What do you want!"

"Kaname, the remote is on the table." said the blonde as he pointed his finger at the remote on the table, just in front of Kaname's couch. Blood rushed up his face as Kaname took the remote and on the television. Takuma chuckled, taking the seat beside the brunette teen.

"Well, you're welcome!" Kaname just 'hn'ed and put away the remote, deciding that the first show came up is the first show they are going to watch.

Somehow, the show that took place in front of their eyes gave the blonde teen a shudder in his nerves.

* * *

><p>"So, do you like to have one more cup of tea?" a blonde girl with long hair asked, standing beside the older twin. Zero smiled as he nodded and offered his cup for more tea. Ichiru had his head on the table's surface. His ears heard nothing but giggling sounds of girls and all the gossips about hot guys that they know.<p>

The younger twin looked at the older one beside him; Zero took a sip from his cup of tea as he closed his eyes, somehow enjoying the torment he gave to his brother. Ichiru growled.

_'Please tell me how did I get into this mess again?'_

* * *

><p><strong>'Will you help us to find the treasure?'<strong>

"My ass! I won't help you!"

**'Oh good!'** The girl cartoon said happily. She and her monkey in boots clapping their hands happily.

"Don't you hear me! I said _NO_! How can you be so happy!" Kaname shouted as the cartoon known as Dora The Explorer. Takuma closed his ears with both of his palms, trying to ignore his friend. Kaname mumbled as the Mexican girl cartoon reached a river full with crocodiles.

**'How are we going to cross the river?'**

"Use a boat, you're freaking cartoon." answered the brunette. Takuma just stared at him senseless.

**'Good idea! We will jump on the crocodiles' heads!'**

Kaname's face turned red from anger.

"No, I didn't say that! Where the hell did you get that idea! The crocodiles will eat your brainless head off!" spitted the brunette followed by his groan.

"Fine, just jump! I hope you will die with that monkey and will not come back with this freaking show again!"

**'Now, jump with us!'**

Dora happily said as she ready to jump.

"Now you want us to jump with you! Oh great!"

**'Jump with us!'**

The monkey repeated. Kaname's eyes twitched.

**'Jump with us!'**

And finally the brunette snapped.

"Do you think we're deaf? We have a good hearing, thank you! Not like you, I said YES you said NO! Do you know how much annoying-" then Takuma cut him.

"Kaname, I think... you're taking this show too serious..." Takuma slowly put his palm on his friend's shoulder, trying to calm him down without getting shoot. Kaname groaned, rubbing his temple with his fingers as his face red with embarrassment. Takuma gulped and trying his best to suppress a laugh that he had been holding at the first place.

_'I really... REALLY need to find a way to end this...'_

* * *

><p>"Ichijou-san, I really don't think this is a good idea..."<p>

"Is this because you hate disco club? Chill boy, we're just going to have them talk and discuss about this all over again! I'll protect you if something happen!" the blonde grinned as they speak through a call. Ichiru sighed, looking at his shoulder to see his brother already putting on a white button up shirt with short sleeves. He also wore a pair of tight black jeans which gave him nice curves of his feminine hips. Ichiru sweat dropped and returned to the call.

"How if you come and pick us up?"

"Oh no no... That will make everything worst? Mr. Grumpy is with me, remember? Take Mr. Pleasant there by 9 pm. Oh yes, please control Zero... no flirting with other people first, I don't want to get kick by Kaname's jealousy." Ichiru chuckled by the blonde's words and agreed. He ended the call and faced his brother. The teen is now tying his shoe's lace. He looked up at the younger one and grinned.

"Let's go then. We don't want Takuma to wait, didn't we?" Zero closed his eyes with a broad smile, making Ichiru blushed a bit and started to think what will happen next.

* * *

><p>"I said, NO! I don't want to go, your empty head! Just bring your own ass there, I'd rather sit down here and let me if you don't want me to kick any shit of anyone there!" mumbled the teen, making his friend stared at him ridiculously. Did he just call him EMPTY HEAD?<p>

"Kaname, our friends will be there... well, except Hanabusa and Ruka, of course... And they expect you to come..." Takuma rubbed the back of his neck as he tried his best not to start imaging the incident again. Kaname let out a heavy sigh and stood up.

"Yeah, yeah… Whatever." Takuma smiled. The natural of Kaname, to never want to disappoint his friend really touched him.

So the two best friends finally ready and went to the promised place.

* * *

><p>Takuma opened the door for the other teen and Kaname stepped in. The music filled their surroundings as Takuma closed the door. They are many people dancing on the dance's floor, drowned in the new familiar mantra.<p>

_[I'm bringin' sexy back_  
><em>Them other boys don't know how to act!]<em>

Takuma pulled his friend towards a table, seeing a certain silver haired boy sitting there alone while watching the dancing people. Ichiru looked up when he heard a voice called him not far away.

"Ichiru-san!" Takuma grinned when both of them approached the table. The brunette teen just waved his hand meekly.

_[I think you're special whats behind your back_  
><em>So turn around and i'll pick up the slack.<em>  
><em>Take em' to the bridg']<em>

"Hey, Ichiru." Ichiru smiled, invited both of them to sit on the chairs. Takuma took a seat beside the silver haired boy and nudged him a little on the rib. Ichiru let out a small yelp but his voice drowned by the loud music.

_[Dirty babe_  
><em>You see these shackles<em>  
><em>Baby I'm your slave]<em>

"Where's Zero?" whispered the blonde teen. Ichiru sighed and pointed his index finger towards the dancing figure on the dance floor.

"Oh great..." muttered the blonde and turned to his side, looking at the other boy. Kaname was staring at the figure too. Zero seems to enjoy the company of many other people around him until he did not realized their presences. Takuma know by looking at his eyes, there are a tint of jealousy and lust filling them.

_[I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_  
><em>It's just that no one makes me feel this way]<em>

"Erm..." the blonde fake a cough and it took the nearest waiter's attention.

"You already ordered your drink, Ichiru-san?" Ichiru made an eye pointing at the coca cola on the table in front of him. Takuma grinned, requesting for an ice soda as his drink. When he turned to his left to ask Kaname about his drink, he stunned to see that the teen was already gone.

_[Take em' to the chorus]_

Zero chuckled when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his body; those hands were travelling so smooth. The boy just sways his body as he listens to the music. He tried his best to keep cool when one more guy came near him and started to touch his senseless.

"We never saw you here, pretty boy..."

"Wanna have some fun with adults?" Zero frowned a bit when those hands started to slip beneath his shirt, travelling on his skin as both guys came closer, one hugging his waist from behind with his white shirt being pulled up to reveal his pale skin, his tongue licking Zero's earlobe. The other one have his arms wrapped around his waist, his palms on the boy's ass, groping senseless.

Zero bites his lips and tried to push both men away, starting to regret his manner from the first place but them both are just too strong for him. He squirmed harder.

"Da-Damn... stop it-" but he was cut by a pair of lips pressing against his own. His lilac eyes widened as he heard other male's chuckle.

"But we're just starting to have fun, boy..." the other people are just too busy with themselves to actually realize what is happen to the boy's world.

_[Get your sexy on]_

But then, a certain brunette had his hand on the man behind Zero. The man turned to his back just to meet with a pair of fiery dark brown's eyes. Kaname gritted his teeth and held his fist tight.

"Let him go." Zero was startled as he looked over his shoulder, relief flooded to see someone finally came to save him. The man hissed, glaring back at the brunette. The other man also looked at Kaname and together, they ready with their fists to attack.

_[Get your sexy on]_

It was like a storming thunder when one of the men fell down followed with a loud 'thud' on the floor. The sound attracted attention from the crowd. As the music keep on playing, the other male shouted, taking his fist high in the air and ready to punch the young teen on his face.

_[Get your sexy on]_

Kaname's eyes shimmering, his hands swiftly moved, taking the attacking fist with his left palm and his right fist meet with the man's stomach. He also fell down on the floor, coughing as curses left his mouth.

_[Get your sexy on]_

Kaname sneered at both males for daring to touch what is his while Zero standing behind the brunette, never thought the incident of him being touched will make his former boyfriend so mad. Blushes rise on Zero's cheeks. Somehow there is a tint of happiness inside of his heart to see his former boyfriend still so protective of him.

_[Get your sexy on]_

"Now I want both of you to get out from here." ordered the young teen. The two men glared at him and started to curse him again as they making their way out.

"We're not finish with you, brat! We'll come back soon!" shouted one of the men as he opened the door to the exit.

"Said the chickens that finally made their way out by my order!" spitted the said teen and silence lingers around them. Only the music is still on the air but all those eyes belong to the crowd gave their attention to the brunette.

"Stop _fucking_ stare at me," the teen snarled and all the dancers get back doing what they should. Kaname looked behind him and both pair of lilacs and brown eyes met. The music surrounding them suddenly turned invisible. Kaname bite his lips, unable to phrase any word when his eyes seeing his former boyfriend standing in front of him.

Yes, it hurts a lot to actually think that they already broke up and Zero probably will beat the shit out of him for disturbing his problem.

"Zero, I'm really sorry... I just I couldn't control myself-"

"Kaname-"

"They are taking advantage of you! I can't just stand here and stare-"

"Kaname-"

"I know, I know you hate me and accused me for cheating on you but really, that girl was the one-"

"Kaname-"

"But even now I'm still in love with you I don't want you to be touch-"

"KANAME!" and finally, the teen shut up. Zero groaned as he rubbed his temple with his fingers, his face blushing by all the words the other teen had said. Kaname hung his head down by the silver haired teen's reaction, ready to make a jump from their school building after this if Zero going to reject his love once again.

"I am no longer mad at you." Kaname stunned by the teen's words and looked up. He blinked for a moment as the words registered in his face. Finally, he walked forward and put both of his palms on the boy's shoulders.

"So that's mean we are back to boyfriends?" Zero bowed his head a little to hide his blush, thinking more than twice so that he won't regret what he is going to say.

"Yes."

"YES!" Zero yelped when Kaname suddenly hugged him and lifted him up a little until he could no longer feel his feet on the floor. He was about to scold the older teen but Kaname was laughing so happily that Zero couldn't help but smiled.

Kaname leaned forward until their foreheads touched, the boy still being lifted up in his arms like a doll. The brunette grinned and sealed the gap between their smiling lips by a kiss.

"I love you so much, Zero..." murmured a blonde teen sitting on a table with a silver haired boy as his green eyes stare at the couple on the dance floor.

"I love you too, Kaname..." the silver haired teen beside him also whispered with a relieved sigh. Their hands linked together under the table as Takuma's and Ichiru's eyes meet, their lips smiling.

_'Of course Takuma will love Zero for making a grumpy Kaname back to cool Kaname. Same goes to Ichiru to love Kaname for making a happy Zero back into the serious one, nee, am I right?'_

* * *

><p>"Gah... I'm so bored, Nii-san!" Ichiru pouted as he looked at his back, growling louder when his eyes saw the familiar brunette teen is now trying to molest his boyfriend on the couch. Zero groaned, pushing the face away from his neck by his palm.<p>

"Kaname, I'm trying to read!"

"Zero, leave the book first, concentrates on me!" Zero's eyes twitched as he smacked the brunette's face with the book in a half-hearted manner, causing the teen to flop on the arm of the couch. Kaname sighed.

"You are no fun…" Zero just rolled his eyes and get back to his reading. Takuma walked out from the kitchen with some drinks. He put the drinks on the table and took the television's remote beside him, giving it to the mumbling younger Kiryuu.

"Now if you are bored, why don't you watch any television show?" Ichiru blinked and smiled broadly, taking the remote from the blonde's hand.

"Okay!" Ichiru chuckled. Kaname sat beside Zero with his left elbow on the armchair and his chin resting on his palm. Takuma took his seat on the floor, the couch behind him as the place for him to lean his back and Ichiru's shoulder for him to place his head on. Zero put down his book when he heard a click sound of Ichiru pressing the remote's button. The television was on and the younger twin pressed his thumb on the other button.

Ichiru puzzled when the remote's button suddenly cannot be pressed for the second time and looked at the blonde. Takuma shrugged, taking the remote and checking on it.

"I think it running out of battery. It's okay, we'll just watch whatever show it is..." said the blonde with reassuring smile. Then, a familiar Mexican girl cartoon and a blue monkey with boots appeared on the television screen.

**'Dora The Explorer!'**

Zero's eyes twitched while Takuma's face paled.

'Holy shit.'

End.

* * *

><p>AN : I know this is a major failure! (cries) I need to go back to my deathly angst-y author side. =.=

Review please.


End file.
